Rennali Sunwhisper
Thalassian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = -261 L.C. (Age 299) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Bishop-Emeritus Grand Duchess Ambassador Director |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = The Everlasting |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = First Thalassian Embassy |Row 6 title = Religions |Row 6 info = Holy Orthodox Church |Row 7 title = Languages Known |Row 7 info = Thalassian Common Dwarvish Taurahe Titanic |Row 8 title = Known Family |Row 8 info = Archadirion Sunwhisper Adelaide Rosefury Velroth Sunwhisper Lurvantis Sunwhisper Kaedella Sunwhisper |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Rennali Analisa Sunwhisper, the second legitimate child to Archadirion Sunwhisper and Adelaide Sunwhisper (née Rosefury), was born into a world that ultimately would be thrust into darkness and politics. Although she had been brought forth into the world small and sickly, she would eventually rise into the world as one of the more unquestioning movers and shakers of Azeroth as a whole. Quick-witted, although more widely known for her strong political and religious views, Rennali has used her vast knowledge to try and better the world around her, even at the cost of her own life. Perhaps a bit stubborn, and even a bit too vocal for the more traditional crowd, she has followed her own foresight and has been connected to a few notable figures due in part of it. Appearance "Hair spun of gold. A figure carved from the purest of marble. This elven queen it's told. Is truly marvel. Though she has no beard hold. No mountin home to fill. This elf, so I'm told. Is one a dwarf would not kill" Dwarven Poem; Author Raheemnassar Ethereal is a word that is often used to describe the peaceful and graceful nature of the high Elf duchess. Waves of fair, pale-champagne colored hair roll down from her head reaching to caress the edges beyond her shoulders; such splendor giving the illusion of sheafs of gold-infused silk. Many have appraised her hair to be akin to magical thread; legend among some to be infused with the grace of her Light. To this, the length of her strands frame her heart-shaped and youthful face, even among her own kin. Filled, high cheekbones that touch with the lightest wisp of blush give her pearlescent, toothy smile a distinction of genuine delicacy and poise. Large, expressive, almond-shaped eyes bear the arcane-hue of her people; a bright, magical blue that rests behind a layer of long, thick, dark lashes that carry with it a natural, darkened liner to make her features stand out in stark contrast to her porcelain, unblemished flesh. Practiced for years, the woman's gait is a tender reconciliation of humility and dedicated regality. Her figure, standing at a commanding five-feet-seven-inches, carries with it not the lithe nature of many of her bloodline, but a rounded nature that fits the bubbly expose of her personality. When she walks, she keeps her chin parallel to the ground and her eyes forward, a challenge to many of the demure of womenfolk in her peerage; her movements quietly salacious and similarly purposefully delicate. As she is often seen in flowing gowns and delicate fabrics, it compliments both her making and her motions. Items and Companions Book: The Worldly and Divine Truths One of the first books written by Rennali, she tends to keep it close as a manner of daily affirmation in her faith and the studies abroad she took to gain the information. While there is much in the book that she still would like to expand upon, she has yet to find the time to draw away from her people to do any serious research. To many of the acolytes within the church, she will suggest the reading as she believes it firmly denotes the basis for the Holy Orthodox faith. Even in spite of no longer being in a position to do so, she takes a delight in being able to educate others whenever and wherever she can. Currently, a copy of this book can still be found in the Stormwind Cathedral library. Companion: Brave Although he is not often seen around the Grand Duchess, he is still a large part of her personal life. As a gift, Brave was one of many from a litter of Gilnean war-dogs. Bred to be sizeable and ferocious, Brave was one of the runts of the litter and against the wishes of his breeder, Rennali made him into something of a spoiled lapdog. Now reaching nearly five feet in height and sixty-to-seventy pounds, Brave is considered one of the largest, and quite possibly heaviest lapdogs known to man. Because he had not been trained as his breed should have been, Brave tends to have a very jovial, puppy-like personality; enjoying such daily delights as walks around the mountain, fetch, and rolling in mud. His delightful company belies a very deep need to protect Rennali, fiercely barking or growling at anyone or anything that he percieves as a threat. In one instance, Brave had been the one to protect Rennali from some starving wolves, fighting them off and carrying her back to safety. He is a good boy. Jewelry: The Sigil of the Phoenix The last piece of jewelry she had recieved from her father, Rennali keeps this particular piece of jewelry very close. As a sign of good-will to her first husband, she permitted him to carry it with him as her "favor," and as they both fell out of favor with one another, she demanded it back. For a solid seven months, he had kept it from her insisting that it was her gift to him and therefore, he had a right to keep it. Finally, after the whispers of folk demonizing him for keeping such a small token of a union that only lasted the better part of a quarter of a year, he relented and called for Rennali to come and pick it up from him at his office amid him and his other knights. It was the least respectable thing that could have happened, but she keeps it now close and is almost hysterical about parting with it. Clothing: The Bishop's Stole Although it has been years since she has stood at the pulpit or sat as an equal in the church of the Southern kingdom, she still keeps her violet stole tucked away neatly in small bejeweled box among some of her most prized treasures. IT is unknown whether she keeps it in hopes that one day she will return and resume teaching, or if she keeps it purely for sentimental reasons. Every so often, in the solitude of certain days of the calender, she will take it out and inspect it, sometimes even mend it with great care, before putting it back and storing it away again. Armor: The Black Armor of Blackmarsh A gift from the King-Consort of Madelynne Albrecht (ref: Queen Madelynne I), it was a suit of black-forged armor stylized in the way of her Lordaeronian brethren. After being presented with the head of a mutual enemy, the King-Consort made it a point to meet directly with Rennali to ensure that alliances between the two kingdoms were made whole again. While the two kingdoms have not spoken in some years, Rennali holds fast and true to the Concordance of the North she signed at the infancy of their meeting. Collection: Circlets and Tiaras WIP Mount: Barbeque WIP =History= ---- Early Childhood (Mytheth Asari) WIP Beyond Quel'Thalas (The Scarlet Crusade) WIP The Movement South (The Church) WIP The Time of Ice and Snow (Northrend) WIP The Great Sundering (Return to Quel'Thalas) WIP The Rise of the Phoenix (Building a Nation) WIP =Relationships= A serious work in progress. Family Velroth Sunwhisper An adult by the time his youngest sister was born, Velroth took the mantle of mentor, brother and surrogate father. After Archidirion settled into his malady of the mind after the loss of his wife, Velroth took it upon himself to ensure that Rennali had everything she ever needed. While through much of her formitive years he was out with Lurvantis protecting the interests of Quel'Thalas - even to the point of having been gone for years in Outland with Zaraki - he always ensured that he did what he had to to keep Rennali safe from the world. Still missing in action, Rennali thinks often of her brother and his well-being. Lurvantis Sunwhisper The second of her older brothers, Lurvantis, like Velroth, took on the mantle of surrogate father and mentor. Distanced in years from his sister, he often found himself being more of the traditional father-figure, ensuring that while she was cared for, she was also disciplined. Tempered at one point by his beloved Ella, he was known for his demanding behavior and near-constant push for excellence; his father's child if ever one were had. While their relationship was not considered loving, it was comfortable, and upon his death, Rennali would only speak highly of him. Kaedella Skycaller (née Sunwhisper) The first legitimate child between Archidirion and Adelaide, Kaedella originally had the mantle of proliferation of the Dynasty of House Sunwhisper thrust upon her. Being something of a free spirit, she declined and even abdicated her ability to continue the family -- a decision that had long-reaching and lasting consequences. Primarly because of her nature, and watching as her younger sister was given everything for her quiet obedience, the pair of them are almost always in constant competition with one another. While she recognizes that Rennali is not the source of her misfortunes, she lays them all on her sister simply as she represents what could have been. The two have a love-hate relationship and will always defend one another from everyone else. Phillip Sunwhisper The only human to bear the sigil of House Sunwhisper as a member of the royal family, Phillip was born in Redridge where he was a near-orphan after his mother perished in a farming accident and his father - already a well-known hopeless reprobate - had suffered a malady of drunkenness. Caught attempting to steal from the guard that had come through, Rennali was quick to pay for his offense and take the young boy under her wing. Discovering he was without, she convinced his father to sign over his parental rights to her; from that point, she adopted him as a single mother and raised him to the man he is today. Her pride and joy, she will almost never express he was adopted except to explain why he is full human. Friends, Lovers and Enemies [[Johannes Moorwhelp|'Johannes Moorwhelp']]' (Archbishop-Emeritus Alonsus II)' One of the first folks she had come into contact with after leaving the Scarlet Crusade, Johannes proved to be a father figure that was not quite understanding how to reign in his spiritual daughter. One of her teachers on forgiveness and the Light, he would also be the one to elevate her from an ordained priestess to the first Elven, female bishop; citing that her work as a Reverend Mother of her own cloister had proven to him - and to the Council - that she was more than ready to take on the role. Their relationship since, while always a battle of the minds and words, has deteriorated substantially over the years to the point now where they will not speak to one another and Rennali vehemently believes that Johannes no longer serves the Light, but his own self-interests. [[Tenevus Stromheart|'Tenevus Stromheart']] Having met the man during his place as a paladin spiritual leader under Duke Maxen Montclair, he would follow her out of being a chaplain of the First Regiment (at the insistence of the then Bishop Moorwhelp) to serve the church as the de facto Silver Hand leader within the church. During their time together, their courtship would prove to be rocky at best as Tenevus was unsure of himself and his intentions, as was she. To "unify the church," Moorwhelp convinced Rennali to abdicate her chair as bishop (as back then, bishops could not marry or have children) and marry Tenevus. Doing as her spiritual father asked, she quickly married Tenevus in a brief ceremony with only a few witnesses. It would take almost 3 weeks for them to consummate the marriage that would only last 7 months. In a series of unfortunate events that led Rennali to be investigated for heresy - where Tenevus blamed Moorwhelp for laying the charges against her and Moorwhelp would blame Tenevus - she had elected at that time to no longer speak to her now ex-husband. [[Erich Manstein|'Erich Manstein']] Niklos Adamant Madelynne Albrecht Prestor Falomyr Throstan Andro Nicholas Ravendane Cartres Portiave Mordren Makarov Maxen Montclair Caspius Greenleaf Andry Byrne John Theristan Jeremaes Edrickton Berenal Grayblade Hillsbradian MacKay Asuryan Caernough Lutharias Riverwind Larrendias Dawnwarder Tarso Val'cari Amiyna Summers =Positions Held= =Notable Quotes= =Trivia= Category:High Elf Category:Vestige of the Phoenix Category:Characters Category:First Light Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:House of Sunwhisper